Papa's Next Chefs 2015
The Papa's Next Chefs 2015 tournament is the fifth Next Chefs tournament for a future Papa Louie's restaurant time-management game. Voting can be done on the Flipline website in the blogs section in the Next Chefs category. Flipline opened the polls with the first set of four competitors on Monday, January 5, 2015. Introduction Hey Everyone! Hope you’re having a happy New Year! We here at Flipline Studios are gearing up for a super fun-filled 2015! Let’s say we start the year off with a bang by kicking off… Papa’s Next Chefs 2015! As some of you may know, the Papa’s Next Chef tournament is a yearly challenge where you, the fans, get to choose who will be working at Papa’s next restaurant! We will be showcasing 2 battles each week, one for the guys position and one for the girls position. The winners of each week move on to the next round and one step closer to becoming Papa’s Next Chefs! This year we have the Buffalo Division, the Wasabi Division, the Wild Onion Division, and the Blazeberry Division. Let’s get this party started! Rounds Bold = winner Buffalo Division Rounds 1/2 1A/1B: Monday, January 05, 2015 - Sunday, January 11, 2015 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/5085 *1A: Connor 3,839 vs. Kenji 4,206 *1B: Kayla 1,356 vs. Scarlett 6,724 2A/2B: Monday, January 12, 2015 - Sunday, January 18, 2015 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/5188 *2A: Timm 5,484 vs. Hugo 2,442 *2B: Sue 3,772 vs. Sienna 4,170 Division Finals 3A/3B: Monday, March 2, 2015 - Sunday, March 8, 2016 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/5376 *3A: Timm 5,405 vs. Kenji 2,923 *3B: Scarlett 6,626 vs. Sienna 1,751 Wasabi Division Rounds 1/2 1A/1B: Monday, February 2, 2015 - Sunday, February 8, 2015 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/5290 *1A: Deano 3,530 vs. Hacky Zak 5,957 *1B: Clover 6,214 vs. Nevada 3,298 2A/2B: Monday, February 9, 2014 - Sunday, February 15, 2015 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/5304 *2A: Matt 6,399 vs. Wally 2,193 *2B: Cecilia 5,544 vs. Sasha 3,042 Division Finals 3A/3B: Monday, March 16, 2015 - Sunday, March 22, 2015 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/5416 *3A: Matt 3,966 vs. Hacky Zak 4,139 *3B: Clover 5,049 vs. Cecilia 3,025 Wild Onion Division Rounds 1/2 1A/1B: Monday, January 19, 2015 - Sunday, January 25, 2015 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/5239 *1A: Carlo 6,233 vs. Iggy 1,799 *1B: Julep 4,789 vs. Ivy 3,241 2A/2B: Monday, January 26, 2015 - Sunday, February 1, 2015 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/5268 *2A: Allan 3,376 vs. Johnny 4,823 *2B: Mindy 5,443 vs. Lisa 2,757 Division Finals 3A/3B: Monday, March 9, 2015 - Sunday, March 15, 2015 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/5401 *3A: Johnny 3,699 vs. Carlo 5,221 *3B: Julep 4,683 vs. Mindy 4,246 Blazeberry Division 1A/1B: Monday, February 16, 2015 - Sunday, February 22, 2015 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/5327 *1A: Franco 1,735 vs. Rudy 6,891 *1B: Zoe vs. 3,386 Tohru 5,191 2A/2B: Monday, February 23, 2015 - Sunday, March 1, 2015 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/5351 *2A: Robby 5,388 vs. Greg 3,565 *2B: Shannon 4,642 vs. Trishna 4,370 Division Finals 3A/3B: Monday, March 23, 2015 - Sunday, March 29, 2015 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/5443 *3A: Robby 2,231 vs. Rudy 5,926 *3B: Tohru 3,345 vs. Shannon 4,781 Semi-Finals 4A/4B: Monday, March 30, 2015 - Sunday, April 5, 2015 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/5514 *4A: Timm (Buffalo Division Winner M) vs. Hacky Zak (Wasabi Division Winner M) *4B: Scarlett (Buffalo Division Winner F) vs. Clover (Wasabi Division Winner F) 5A/5B: Monday, April 6, 2015 - Sunday, April 12, 2015 *5A: Carlo (Wild Onion Division Winner M) vs. Rudy (Blazeberry Division Winner M) *5B: Julep (Wild Onion Division Winner F) vs. Shannon (Blazeberry Division Winner F) Grand Finals 6A/6B: Monday, April 13, 2015 - Sunday, April 19, 2015 *6A: (Buffalo/Wasabi Winner M) vs. (Wild Onion/Blazeberry M) *6B: (Buffalo/Wasabi Winner F) vs. (Wild Onion/Blazeberry F) Trivia *The divisions are based off of sauces in Papa's Wingeria HD. *Making their first run in the PNC: Scarlett, Julep, Iggy, Hacky Zak, Rudy *Sasha is now wearing a Cheddar Macks t-shirt instead of the Pizza Monster one she's been sporting in previous games. Gallery Buffalo_round1a.jpg|Buffalo 1a: Connor VS Kenji Buffalo_round1b.jpg|Buffalo 1b: Kayla VS Scarlett buffalo_round3a.jpg|Buffalo 2a: Timm VS Hugo buffalo_round3c.jpg|Buffalo 2b: Sue VS Sienna Wildonion_round1a.jpg|Wild Onion 1a: Carlo VS Iggy Wildonion_round1b.jpg|Wild Onion 1b: Julep VS Ivy wildonion_round2a.jpg|Wild Onion 2a: Allan VS Johnny wildonion_round2b.jpg|Wild Onion 2b: Mindy VS Lisa Wasabi_round1a.jpg|Wasabi 1a: Deano VS Hacky Zak Wasabi_round1b.jpg|Wasabi 1b: Clover VS Nevada wasabi_round2a.jpg|Wasabi 2a: Matt VS Wally wasabi_round2b.jpg|Wasabi 2b: Cecilia VS Sasha Blazeberry_round1a.jpg|Blazeberry 1a: Franco VS Rudy Blazeberry_round1b.jpg|Blazeberry 1b: Zoe VS Tohru Blazeberry_round2a.jpg|Blazeberry 2a: Robby VS Greg Blazeberry_round2b.jpg|Blazeberry 2b: Shannon VS Trishna buffalo_finals_a.jpg|Buffalo Division Finals: Timm VS Kenji buffalo_finals_b.jpg|Buffalo Division Finals: Scarlett VS Sienna Awards_buffalo.jpg|Congratulations to Timm and Scarlett! Wildonion_finals_a.jpg|Wild Onion Division Finals: Johnny VS Carlo Wildonion_finals_b.jpg|Wild Onion Division Finals: Julep VS Mindy Awards_wildonion.jpg|Congratulations to Carlo and Julep! Wasabi_finals_a.jpg|Wasabi Division Finals: Matt VS Hacky Zak Wasabi_finals_b.jpg|Wasabi Division Finals: Clover VS Cecilia Awards_wasabi.jpg|Congratulations to Hacky Zak and Clover! Blazeberry_finals_a.jpg|Blazeberry Division Finals: Robby VS Rudy File:Blazeberry_finals_b.jpg|Blazeberry Division Finals: Tohru VS Shannon awards_blazeberry.jpg|Congratulations to Rudy and Shannon! semifinals_round1a.jpg|Semifinals 1a: Timm VS Hacky Zak semifinals_round1b.jpg|Semifinals 1b: Clover VS Scarlett Category:Papa's Next Chefs Competition Category:Tournaments